The Bosses Bride
by Chillin'.In.Wonderland
Summary: Living in a small town all your life, you would think you knew everyone and everything, including people's business that's a daily gossip mission, to spew poisonous vocabulary as they have nothing better to do with their own lives; except to make others miserable in-between killing time. How wrong was I?


Read at your own RISK this story is beta'd by me. Microsoft word, and any free grammar/spell checker I could get my hands on and download, so hopefully it's all okay :) after all I'm human and not perfect.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this series. Stephenie Meyer's is the birth mother of the Twilight Saga. She just let's us kindly play with and enter her world through our own minds.

* * *

Living in a small town all your life, you would think you knew everyone and everything, including people's business that's a daily gossip mission, to spew poisonous vocabulary as they have nothing better to do with their own lives; except to make others miserable in-between killing time.

So when an odd glow came from the run-down palace/castle style home, looking over our small town on top of its hill, I rushed down stairs and rang my father at the Police station to alert him, of my mysterious findings.

The old castle ruins hadn't been lived in for decades, perhaps hundreds of decades, it had just become part of the background scenery that surrounded our town, that no one really paid much attention to it. But I just happened to be looking out of my bedroom window as I was closing the curtains, when I noticed the glow, as if the lights were on…

The station picked up on the first ring. I do have perks being Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. I suppose.

"Officer Black, how may I help you this evening Isabella?" Yeah, they knew my landline too, so unfortunately that rules out bringing the pranks book out on my part. Though I had my wicked way's around that situation…

"Jake, Jake put my dad though I think the old castle is on fire." I tell him. I've known Jake who's a few numbers above me, and for years, calling him anything but Jake would sound really weird.

"WOHA. What? Slow down motor mouth. What did you just say?" I growled down the phone.

"I said dummy that the old castle is on fire. That's the only thing I can think of for it to have that odd glow about it." I spoke to him in a slow monotone voice, so he'd not be able to misunderstand me and used THAT tone he hated. I had to pull it out of the bag sometimes to use; when trying to explain something beyond him. It is a type of tone you held for a child when explaining what it didn't understand, but my tone is designed especially for Jake and he hated it with a passion when I used it.  
"I heard you the first time sarc-ella. I JUST wanted the confirmation of what you said. You're dad's hear too trying not to piss himself laughing; thanks for that by the way… not only did you're dear dad hear but half the fucking team on tonight heard it and before you ask Charlie's already sent a few of the boy's over to investigate you're claims. It could just be a light on or kids with torches."

"I know what I saw." I growled at him, very un-lady like.

"Yeah. And we know what your imagination is like to… Miss English literature geek." Jake responded.

"Shut up Jake at least I have brain cells and use them." I heard laughter in the background and before Jake could come up with a response to that one I sweetly said.

"Night Daddy, loves you." I said before hanging up. I walked back upstairs and into my room, closing the door behind me, and walked straight over to my window.

Opening the curtains slightly I looked in the direction of the castle, and saw a light on above the tree line. The glow had gone, from below and there's just that one light in one of the turrets.

I groaned. Perhaps I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so soon. But hey, when an old abandoned castle suddenly lights up, you're going to think all sorts of things.  
As I think I said earlier. That place hasn't had any life in it for years and years. Way before I was born, and my Dad who's lived in this town, can't remember anyone living there either.

So please forgive my suspicious, panic filled mind. I sure am going to miss this place when I go to the University at the end of the summer. I have six months of high school left, the summer. And then I will be free of this claustrophobic little tiny town; that despite all the in-town drama I love this place. It's where my Dad is, where I found a foundation to grow after my mother abandoned me, and where I found my first few friends.

But I am ready to go on and explore. I want a new start, new surroundings and meet new people. I closed the curtains and went over to my bed pulling the covers back and snuggling deep within the duvet.

I fell asleep wondering who the new inhabitants are of the old Fork's Castle and why anyone would want to move into this tiny gossip hungry town. I almost felt sorry for the new comers as soon as word spread. They'll be the centre of attention. Just like I was, when I first moved here.

The town will finally have something new to talk about. The last piece of gossip that spread like wild fire was when Jessica Stanley cheated on Mike Newton with Lauren Mallory. How true all of that is no one will ever know the full truth except Jessica.

Mike Newton's family is well respected within this town, and one of the wealthiest families, second being the Stanley's. So you can imagine the feud that erupted between the two, when word got out.

But why the hell am I thinking about them for? A bit random, but I guess I ramble a lot.

My last thought before I fell asleep was I wonder who they could be and why they are here.

Why Forks Washington? Surly there had to be a reason?

* * *

See you all next Sunday :) :)


End file.
